bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Aphid Sensei
Hero Description Ah, '''Aphid. '''Undeniably one of the coolest bugs around, Aphid is the Mr. Miyagi of the Bug Heroes world. With a long, deadly katana and a repetoire of buffs and offensive attacks, Aphid is perfect in team support and also crowd control. His sword cleaves through any horde willing to face him, and his innate nimbleness allows him to escape from a tricky situation. Good Aphid players are always on the move, slashing, activating buffs, and retreating, then using a Chi Slash to clean up if necessary. Chi Slash, Aphid's signature ability, is a huge energy wave that decimates any enemy it encounters- but uses up 50% of Aphid's current HP. Chi Slash is a last resort and should never be used lightly. '''Self Sacrifice '''is a nice, simple, little buff that gives both Aphid and his allied heroes a substantial boost in damage, but naturally, takes away 25 HP. '''Martyrdom is Aphid's strangest ability: Aphid begins to takes 1 DPS and recieves 25% more damage from enemies, but all allies in a circle around him take significantly less damage. This ability is good for shuttling away health-depleted allies, much like Ant's Shield Generator. Lastly, Combat Meditation '''heals Aphid whenever he makes a kill, and gives him and his allies some extra damage every time he makes a kill as well. I advise leveling up this and Chi Slash first, as they are his most useful abilities. Chi Slash is one hell of a damager, and Combat Meditation is his most useful buff and couples well with his passive, '''Wisdom, which heals Aphid when allies near him make a kill.'' Aphid is a fun character to play. He excels in team support, and wipes out huge crowds of Fleas or Ants with his wicked katana. He possesses excellent mobility, and experienced players can stand toe-to-toe with big baddies like Centipedes and War Snails as Aphid, dodging and using the katana's incredible reach to their advantage. Did I mention that? Aphid has the best range out of all the melee characters in the game, in fact it can kill a Spider Webspitter without even touc the web it spawns on itself! And coupled with its fantastic damage and crowd control options, Aphid also possesses one of the most useful weapons in the game as well. His small stature and white beard belies an agile mind, incredible reflexes, and a definite knowledge of swordplay. And as you unleash that perfectly timed Chi Slash on the enemy Food Stash, just remember: '"Wash on, wash off." Posted by Mr. Aphid (talk) 22:09, March 19, 2014 Aphid Abilities Wisdom (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels. Grants nearby heroes x% damage and nearby creeps half of that. Additionally, any enemy killed by a unit imparted with Aphid's wisdom has a x% chance to heal Aphid x HP. Self Sacrifice (Active) Grants both Aphid and all heroes in a large radius +50%/+65%/+80%/+95%/+110% bonus damage. Aphid will take 25 damage on use (20s duration).(Pro tip:If Aphid dies because of this, the ability will become permanent or at least till Aphid dies, leveling up the ability will not change the bonus damage that became permanent) Martyrdom (Toggle) Reduces enemy damage by '-40%/-50%/-60%/-70%/-80%' in a radius around Aphid. While active, Aphid will take 1''' damage per second and an additional '''25% damage. Combat Meditation (Active) Heal 10 HP per kill. Additionally, with each kill both Aphid and nearby allies will gain +10% damage for 10s, stackable up to 3x (20s duration). 5HP,8HP,11HP,14HP,17HP 10%,15%,20%,25%,30%10s,11s,12s,13s,14s Chi Slash (Active) Unleash a powerful blast of energy that hits all enemies in a straight line, dealing 130 damage and slicing through armor. Aphid's health is depleted by 50% with each use.(Tip:Avoid using this while Martyrdom is active, trust me, I've done it a lot) 130dmg,182dmg,233dmg,284dmg,336dmg Unique Equipment Wisdom Scroll - 500 Gold Gives a 15% chance to knockback large groups of enemies with each attack. Life Steal Amulet - 750 Gold Gives a 10% chance to steal health from the enemy and heal Aphid with each hit. Healing Charm - 750 Gold Heals nearby allies 1 HP/s. Sensei's Book - 1000 Gold Gives a 25% chance to earn extra experience with each kill Quotes When selected: * "With meditation, comes strength." * "There is much to learn, my son." * "Let my wisdom, be your sword." Slain Enemy: * "You have lost!" * "This is your fate!" * "You cannot avoid what has been pretty determined!" Taking Damage: * "The aggressors are at hand!" * "They've brought war to me!" Going to tapped location: * "It will be so" * "If faith so desires" * "I will follow the path" Follow: * "I will lend you my wisdom" Hold: * "It will be done" Guides & Strategy Abilities & Equipment Build Initially, I focus almost all level up points on Combat Meditation and Chi Slash, which provide me with heavy damage at the cost of life, and a way to heal back up. After I've placed 3-4 points in each (depending on the particular need for Chi Slash's AoE in that particular map/scenario), I put at least one point in Self Sacrifice, another one in each of Combat Meditation and Chi Slash, and then proceed to raise Self Sacrifice to 3 or 4, depending on circumstances. I then max out Combat Meditation and Chi slash, if they are not already, put one point in Martyrdom, and then max out Self Sacrifice. For equipment, I make sure to focus quite a lot of effort on upgrading Aphid's katana, since the combination of his reach, his damage and his agility/small stature is perhaps one of his two greatest strengths. After one or two weapon upgrades, and one extra armor, I purchase the LifeSteal Amulet. However, since the LifeSteal Amulet is second fiddle to Combat Meditation in terms of life regain (and I am unsure just how effective it is), I might replace it with Wisdom Scroll in the future. I do try to squeeze in Sensei's Book early on (perhaps as early as after just one weapon upgrade), to receive all that extra XP from the get go, but I am not certain so far that it makes much of a difference. So don't take my word for that, but experiment. It can probably be replaced by Sharpened/Serrated Edges to great effect, but if so, leave that upgrade for mid- or endgame, when heavily armored and also dangerous enemies start to show up en masse. So far, I've run scroll-free with Aphid. But I'll get back to you after some experimentation in that regard. ''It seems to me that key to much of Aphid's awesome power is using Combat Meditation wisely (bearing down on large groups of weak enemies to heal fully in a matter of seconds), as to allow you to use Chi Slash and Self Sacrifice frivoulously and judiciously ;) '' - Ayjona (talk) 17:54, February 24, 2014 (UTC), from the TouchArcade forum thread Category:Heroes